buddyfightfandomcom-20200223-history
Legend World
"Legend World" (レジェンドワールド Rejendo Wārudo) is one of the playable worlds in Future Card Buddyfight. This world revolves around mythological creatures and folk-tales from Europe such as the Round Table, Norse Mythology and Greek Mythology. Legend World's card frame features a metallic gold plate with a swirly ornate vine-like design. Playstyle Legend World has a widely varied playstyle, changing vastly between its different attributes; in general, each attribute and their playstyles represent the various tales told in the mythologies and folklore they're based after, which is referred to as "solving a puzzle". This world offers a wide variety of abilities to support the various attributes some of which are Variable Abilities to offer more flexibility in their use. Because many of these abilities have large gauge costs, this world also includes quick ways to gain gauge. It also features a large amount of item cards, many of which have the Equipment Change keyword, allowing them to be switched out for different items depending on the situation. From there, each attribute has their individual strategies: *Wydar Sarkal and Olympus: High power beat-down. *Heroes: Gain advantages when Link Attacking and when accumulated in the drop zone. *Asgard: Focuses on combo-play through chained discard effects or stalling the game to set up an explosive and extremely powerful finishing-combo. *Star: Setting up a lock-down combination and self-protection to form a tough force to counter. *Fairy: Activating abilities based on the number of Fairy cards in the drop zone. Associated Characters *Baku Omori (Anime) *Cait Sith (Anime) *Gao Mikado (Anime) *Kazane Fujimiya (Anime) *Kemura (Anime) *Kiri Hyoryu (Anime) *Kuguru Uki (Anime) *Raremaro Tefudanokimi (Anime) *Shosetsu Kirisame (Anime) *Sofia Sakharov (Anime) *Terumi Kuchinawa (Anime) Sets containing Legend World cards Booster Sets *Booster Set 4: Darkness Fable (48 cards) *H Booster Set 1: Neo Enforcer ver.E (23 cards) *H Booster Set 1: Giga Future (17 cards) (JP) *H Booster Set 2: Galaxy Burst (26 cards) *D Booster Set Alternative 1: Buddy Rave (7 cards) *D Booster Set 3: Annihilate! Great Demonic Dragon!! (20 cards) *D Booster Set Alternative 2: Four Dimensions (25 cards) *D Booster Set 4: Shine! Super Sun Dragon!! (4 cards) Extra Boosters *H Extra Booster 3: Lord of Hundred Thunders (7 cards) *H Extra Booster 4: Buddy Allstars+ (5 cards) *D Extra Booster 3: Heaven & Hell (5 cards) (JP) Climax Boosters *D Climax Booster: Dragon Fighters (?? cards) Perfect Packs *Perfect Pack 1: Golden Buddy Pack (6 cards) (JP) *Perfect Pack 1: Golden Buddy Pack ver.E (8 cards) *H Perfect Pack 1: Terror of the Inverse Omni Lords (8 cards) Special Series *Special Series 1: Super Strong!! Buddy Rare Double Deck (19 cards) (JP) *D Special Series 2: Dual Start Deck, Guidepost Genesis & Cosmo Elimination (18 cards) (JP) *D Special Series 3: Golden Buddy Champion Box (1 card) Attributes *Adventurer *Asgard *Charge *Death *Defense *Deity *Demon Lord *Destruction *Dragon *Draw *Dungeon Enemy *Enhance *Fairy *Fire *Fire Power *Hero *Knight *Light *Neodragon *Olympus *Recovery *Rune *Shield *Staff *Star *Summon *Superhero *Water *Weapon *Wizard *Wydar Sarkal Archetypes *Great Spell *Gorgon List of Legend World cards Flags *Legend World (card) Items *Divine Armor, Aegis *Divine Protection, Prydwen *Divine Spear, Gungnir *Divine Sword, Gallatin *Dragon Vanquishing Sword, Balmung *Espada Runar (Dual Card/Star Dragon World) *Famous Sword, Hrunting *Great Demonic Sword, Klarente * Gymir Staff *Ice Shield Deity, Svalinn *Immortal Sword, Durandal *Magic Sword, Azoth *Purgatory Sword, Silver Givson (Dual Card/Darkness Dragon World) *Rune Staff *Star Bow, Artemis Arrow *Star Pole Sword, Estrela *Sword of the King, Excalibur Spells *A Fleeting Dream *Ainsel's Damage Rebound *Algiz Gard *Annoying Ways of the Troll *Berserk Gard *Betrayer (Dual Card/Darkness Dragon World) *Book of Illusions, Mabinogion *Breathen Gard *Brilliance of the Yellow Path *Chosen Being *Darkness Rune (Dual Card/Darkness Dragon World) *Death Summoning Tears of the Banshee *Decree of Dullahan *Divine Guidance (Dual Card/Star Dragon World) *Elixir of Aesculapius *Final Battle Ground, Vigrior *Fury of Odin *Future Astrology (Dual Card/Star Dragon World) *Gleipnir *Great Fate, Frozen Stars *Great Spell, Fimbulwinter *Great Spell, Ragnarok *Great Spell, Thunder of Zeus *Great Spell, Weiterstadt *Hero's Base, Camelot Castle *Heroic Spirit *Holy Grail *Horn of Demise, Gjallarhorn *Hundred Demons Sorcery, Nemesis Thunder *Illusion of the Void Deity (Dual Card/Star Dragon World) *Light Horn of the False Deity *Light of Guidance *Lua Nova (Dual Card/Star Dragon World) *Medusa Shield *Mission Card of Judgment, "Great Spell, Apocalypse" (Dual Card/Dungeon World) *Mission Complete, "Extreme Spell Apocalypse Day" (Dual Card/Dungeon World) *Nausciss Gard *Oswira Gard *Power of Mythology *Scorn of Gremlin *Sentinels of the Stars *Shield of Achilles *Shield of Knowledge, Tetra Vibrion *Starfall Night *Sulizers Gard *Symbel Gard *The Hardworking Fairies *The Wydar Sarkal *Uninvited Deity, -Inspector- (Dual Card/Star Dragon World) Impacts *Asgard Saga *Great Spell Finisher, Colossal Flame Sword Laevatein! *King's Wave, Caliburn Grief *The Godjenesis! Monsters Size 0 *Aries Starsentinel, Arieez *Cait Sith in Boots *Capricorn Starsentinel, Capricorneo * Chaos Blade, Joker (Dual Card/Dungeon World) *Colossal Deity of Phantom Star, Astraeus *Count Dawn of the Distant Days *Demonic Beast of Gem, Vouivre *Frost Wall, Nevel Vans *Ice Blade, Joker *INV Seventh Omni Earth Lord, Twilight Count *Libra Starsentinel, Leebra *Loki the Ehrgeiz *Meteorarms, Gravidade (Dual Card/Star Dragon World) *Meteorarms, Nebulosa (Dual Card/Star Dragon World) *Meteorarms, Pisca Pisca (Dual Card/Star Dragon World) *Moon Celestial, Selene *Perseus Algol *Pisces Starsentinel, Pisis * Plays with the Wind, Shirula *Procyon Melampus *Seventh Omni Earth Lord, Count Dawn * Taurus Starsentinel, Touro *Valkyrie, All-knowing Alwidol *Valkyrie, Rota the Caller of Blizzard *Virgo Starsentinel, Virgen *Wind Fairy, Sylph Size 1 *Aquarius Starsentinel, Aquario *Capella Origar *Carved Stallion of Dreams, Dalahast *Corpse Spirit, Draogul *Dekalfar Demon Swordsman, Heim *Demonic Beast, Afanc *Divine Dragon Knight, Jeanne d'Arc (Dual Card/Dragon World) *Divine Stallion, Pegasus *Dragon Vanquishing Emperor, Beowulf *Evil Dragon, Nidhogg *Frost Giant, Hrimthurs *Furious Unicorn *Getters Cursed Dragon *Glacier Dragon, Zilant *Glutton Jailer, Glugiu *Gorgon Three Sisters, Medusa *Gorgon Three Sisters, Stheno *Great Magician, Merlin *Great Wind Fairy, Sylph *Knights of the Round Table, Galahad *Knights of the Round Table, Gareth *Knights of the Round Table, Gawain *Leo Starsentinel, Leaon *Loyal Unicorn *Marchioness, Elizabeth *Mysterious Fortune Teller, Sofia (Dual Card/Dungeon World) *Night Witch, Clear *Odd Bird, Harpy *Panther Robed Knight, Tariel *Purplish Green Dragon, Peluda *Red Dragon, Welsh *Red-eyed Succubus *Rigel Orion *Schedar Cassiopeia *Sirius Lailaps *Soaring Flame, Lindwurm *Spring Heeled Jack *Stallion of the Divine King, Sleipnir *Treasure Jailer, Sonderdach *Water Spirit, Rusalka *Waweldrache *White Dragon, Gwiber Size 2 *Armored Dragon, Cuelebre *Bronze Giant, Talos *Corpse Swallower, Hraesvelgr *Dashing in the Moonlight, Red Cap *Deity of Buddyfight Realm (Self-Proclaimed), Goddo★Funayama *Destruction Demon, Razer Back *Dragon Extermination Knight, Siegfried *Evil Dragon, Gataraoroch *Fire Giant, Surtr *First Tribulation, Gold Lion of Nemea *Gemini Starsentinel, Gemios *Golden Blade, Chrysaor *Gorgon Three Sisters, Euryale *Hazel Emperor Jailer, Alking *Ice Emperor, Thrudgelmir *Iron Dragon, Tarasque *King of Forest, Zlatorog *Knights of the Round Table, King Arthur *Knights of the Round Table, Percival *Protecting the Secret Treasure, Grootslang *Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Fernyiges *Retainer of the Demonic Dragon, Jilnitra *Ruler of the Seas, Rahab *Sagittarius Starsentinel, Sagitario *Secret Army of the Divine King, Vodan Shadow *Stellar Deity, Astraeus *Taurus Aldebaran *Twin-Headed Hellhound, Orthrus *Valkyrie, Assault Cara *Valkyrie, Brilliant Brynhildr *Valkyrie, Eruroon the Divine Will *Valkyrie, Salvation Eir *Warrior Emperor, Red Arthur (Dual Card/Hero World) *Wolfman, Gutz Size 3 *Brilliance of the Twin Star, Zodiac (Dual Card/Star Dragon World) *Cancer Starsentinel, Cancel *Colossal Sea Monster, Cetus *Deity of Sun and Death, Bloody King *Demon Wolf, Fenrir *Demonic Beast, Grendel *Endeavor Star Deity, Tierkreis (Dual Card/Star Dragon World) *Fairy King, Oberon *Flying Duchmon *High Eliminator, Zodiac (Dual Card/Star Dragon World) *Hollowed Arms, Zodiac (Dual Card/Star Dragon World) *Ice Blade "Astralkus" *Judgment of the Cold-blooded King, Miserea (Dual Card/Dungeon World) *Moon Wolf, Managarmr *Scorpio Starsentinel, Escorpia *Star Deity Dragon, Zodiac (Dual Card/Star Dragon World) *Star Deity Fusion Dragon, Zodiac "es" (Dual Card/Star Dragon World) *Valkyrie, Skuld the Lamenter of the Future *World Snake, Jormungandr Impact Monsters Size 1 *Sylph, "Fairies' Banquet" Size 3 *Fenrir, "Curse of Vanargand" Trivia In the first preview, this world was known as "Mythology World" (ミソロジーワールド Misorojī Wārudo).